


#SaveWatari

by IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Give this boy a girlfriend, M/M, Someone save Watari, subtle talking about blow-job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut/pseuds/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut
Summary: Someone, please save Watari from these homo(sapiens).
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	#SaveWatari

**Author's Note:**

> AYYO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! FOR MORE WORK LIKE THIS, VISIT MY WATTPAD BOOK https://www.wattpad.com/story/233208337-hq-text-au-story

Watari can only facepalm as he sees his teammates all being lovey-dovey with each other, sometimes too lovingly.

1\. KinKuni

-They seem cute together he can admit that

-When Kunimi carefully bandages Kindaichi's fingers and Kindaichi smiling brightly

-A little kiss here and there

-Kindaichi will hug Kunimi from time to time

-Kunimi will peck Kindaichi's cheek when he thinks no one's watching

2\. KyouHaba

-Watari knows the only one who can tame Mad-Dog other that Iwaizumi-senpai is Yahaba and it's not a big surprise they are dating.

-But Kyoutani is the type to not get embarrassed easily and does not care about what the others think and Yahaba always looked like a rabbit ready to be pounced by a predator.

-By predator he meant Kyoutani.

-Kyoutani will kiss Yhahaba anywhere and anytime even if there are other people around.

-He will literally grow at anyone who dares to look at Yahaba for more than 5 seconds.

-Sometimes he pities Yahaba, always trying to get Kyoutani out of trouble.

3\. MatsuHana

-They are insufferable

-They literally groped each other in public and have no shame in doing it.

-Every surface in the gym is free real estate.

-For real he accidentally walked in on Hanamaki-senpai giving head to Matsukawa-senpai in the store.

-He wants to bleach his eyes.

-His eyes will forever be tainted by that image.

4\. IwaOi

-If MatsuHana is insufferable, the Oikawa and Iwaizumi-senpai is straight-up unbearable

-Are they fighting or flirting?

-He just wants to grab his water bottle in the locker room but instead, he is cursed with the image of his senpais having sexual intercourse.

-He will forever think of that image whenever he goes inside the room

Someone, please save Watari from these horny homos(apiens)


End file.
